Shooting Star
by SkyBlue1997
Summary: Rachel Berry es una aburrida chica de 23 años cuya vida no tiene un sentido o fin exacto, sin embargo el destino jugara a su favor y ella tendrá que decidir si vivir aventuras o quedarse en su zona de confort


Rachel Berry

B-Rachel¡ Estás siquiera escuchándome¿

R-Ahhhhhhhhhh- oh no me han pillado durmiendo en el trabajo- puedo explicarlo no es como si estuviera durmiendo...ehhh... verás es un nuevo método de relajación, si para ser más productiva y esas cosas- cuando levante mis ojos estaba delante de mí la creación más perfecta del universo o al menos eso decían sus millones de fans, sus múltiples premios y su reputación casi perfecta- Ah pero sí solo eres tú Brittany

B-No lo digas tan relajadamente, yo soy tu jefa-Brittany hizo un puchero digno de ella, mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a mi escritorio- de verdad que eres la única persona que me trata tan frívolamente

R-Eso es porque soy tu amiga y no tu fan, deberías agradecerme, soy la única persona que te trata como una persona real- dije mientras me acomodaba en mi silla

B-Tienes razón- Brittany se levantó de la silla y con una gran sonrisa rodeo mi escritorio y me abrazo- eres mi única amiga así que debe ser verdad lo que dices- Brittany es muy fácil de convencer-te quiero, te quiero, te quiero

R-Si, si lo entiendo, yo también te quiero, pero apártate que no me dejas respirar- Brittany se levantó y se sentó frente a mí nuevamente- y bien...?

B-Y bien...?- Brittany no era muy lista

R-A que has venido Britt?

B-Oh es verdad, tenía que decirte algo- Brittany sonrió y me miró fijamente

R-Y bien... ?

B-Y bien... Que?

R-Dios Brittany que querías decirme- no era nada lista

B-Oh pero que torpe soy, venía a hablarte sobre mi nuevo vídeo, no estoy muy conforme con el guión y la locación

R-Ya veo... Y puedes decirme cómo esperas que sea tu vídeo?

B-Bueno en primer lugar quiero colores, muchos colores vivos y también unicornios y arco iris

R-Así que quieres que le diga al director y a los guionistas que en el video de una canción sobre la muerte de alguien cercano y la superación de este mismo hecho tú quieres colores brillantes, unicornios y arco iris ?

B-Exactamente

R-Brittany, es no tiene sentido

Comparada con Brittany soy su total opuesto, frívola, nada agradable e inteligente, sobre todo eso, inteligente. Así eran mis días normalmente, llenos de preguntas absurdas y respuestas sarcásticas

Me llamo Rachel Berry, tengo 23 años, no soy muy alta y soy la manager de la gran estrella pop Brittany Pirce. Conozco a Britt desde que éramos niñas, nuestras madres han sido amigas durante toda la vida, así que seguimos su tradición. La verdad tengo una vida bastante monótona y aburrida, lo más emocionante que me pasa en el día son las ocurrencias de Britt, tal vez por eso somos amigas, me hace reír y eso basta para que la quiera. Mi infancia y adolescencia también fueron muy corrientes, tengo muy buenos amigos de aquellas épocas ya que toda mi vida estudiantil estuve en el coro, era bastante buena cantando, sin embargo fue Britt la única que logró la fama... Bueno supongo que no estaba destinada a ser tan grande como ella.

Todas las tarde luego de dejar a Britt en su casa, voy al mismo bar de siempre a hablar y tomar cerveza con mis amigos, como siempre y esta tarde no era la excepción, en cuanto llegue Kurt ya estaba esperándome en una de las mesas del bar

R-Gran mierda, la vida es una gran mierda Kurt- dije mientras me acomodaba junto a él

K-Para ti todo es una mierda Rachel incluso tu propia existencia

Kurt Hummel, 22 años, amigo de la infancia, gay, aún en el closet

R-No tengo la culpa, si lo piensas bien todo es una mierda, el trabajo...una mierda, que soy bajita...una mierda, que mis bubis son pequeñas...una mierda

K-Rachel no seas tan desagradecida muchas quisieran ser tan planas como tú, ummmmmm no espera, de hecho nadie quisiera ser como tú Jajajaja en ningún sentido, eres horrible-Kurt siempre estaba burlándose de mi físico y forma de ser, de alguna manera eso nos unía más como amigos

R-Sabes que es una mierda, aún más que lo dicho anteriormente

K-Déjame ver, tú horrible nariz o puede ser tu voz chillona

R-Que te guste tu amigo más heterosexual- Kurt se atoró con su cerveza, mientras tanto yo bebía la mía con aires de victoria

K-Acaso no sabes que es la prudencia, Finn pudo haber entrado en ese mismo instante, ridícula

R-Jamás dije su nombre, además Finn es un idiota, jamás lo notaría- mientras me reía de Kurt y sus caras graciosas, entro Finn al Bar

F- Se nota que están muy alegres, un buen día?- nos saludo Finn mientras se acomodaba frente a nosotros

Finn Hudson, 23 años, amigo de la infancia, idiota profesional

R-De hecho estábamos hablando de amor, verdad Kurt?- Kurt empezó a temblar y sudar, cada vez que Finn se acercaba o hablaba el era un manojo de nervios

K- Rachel no intentes cambiar la conversación, estábamos hablando de lo plana que eres- dijo con una risa nerviosa. Finn se levanto de su silla y se puso frente a mi

F-Yo no creo que sean pequeñas, me parecen que tienen el tamaño ideal- Finn sonrío y Kurt entro en una estado de shock.

Toda la noche hablamos de lo aburridas que eran nuestras vidas, partidos de fútbol y una que otra chica que se le insinuaba a Finn, mientras que Kurt paseaba entre nervios y celos, era divertido ver como las cosas simples si puede hacer la diferencia cuando amas a alguien. Después de pagar Finn me acompaño hasta mi casa, a mitad de camino mi teléfono empezó a sonar

R-Es Britt

F-Deberías contestar

R-Lo se

F-Entonces porque no lo haces

R-Es una especie de código que tengo con Britt, cuando ella llama solo una vez es algo del trabajo, pero si llama dos veces es algo personal

F-Ustedes dos son jodidamente raras, pero mira ya ha colgado así que puedes esperar hasta llegar a casa para hablar con ella, mientras tanto enfocate en mi

R-Eres peor que Kurt cuando requieres atención, ademas no entiendo porque insististe en acompañarme hoy

F-La verdad es que hay algo que te quiero decir, te lo he querido decir en muchas ocasiones pero no he tenido el valor para hacerlo- justo en ese momento el teléfono volvió a sonar

R-Esto debe ser importante, perdona pero debo contestar- Finn con cierto toque de decepción asintió con su cabeza- Hola Britt? que ocurre? todo esta bien?

B-Me dejo- su voz no sonaba como siempre, era esa Britt que solo yo conocía, la despiadada y cruel Brittany Pirce- Sam me dejo y quieres saber como me lo dijo? pues me mando un mensaje de texto, un estúpido e insignificante mensaje de texto, Rach voy a morir ven aquí, por favor

R-En un segundo estoy contigo-mire a Finn dandole a entender que me tenia que ir, el solo sonrío y me ayudo a para un taxi

Sam Evans me las vas a pagar


End file.
